


All In A Day's Work Load

by callih



Category: Adam-12
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callih/pseuds/callih
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a Serial Killer is found roaming Los Angeles, The Feds bring their best Profiler in on the case.   Pete Malloy is intimately acquainted with this woman but she is someone he just as soon forget.  He thought he had but working in close proximity,  opens old wounds that only another close encounter will heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pete Malloy poured the creamer into his Styrofoam cup of coffee, his mind on the conversation taking place behind him. The small 'lunch' room was crowded with Officers from the day shift preparing to take their leave while the P.M. shift had just came on duty.

The first cup of coffee versus the last cup of the day. A never ending cycle.

Pete made a mental note to check with Mac about replacing these cups with biodegradable ones. It irked the man that the station still used this stuff.

At times, he secretly wondered if he was a closet Hippie. The environment was an issue with the man but it always had been. _Well before it became fashionable._

His suggestion probably wouldn't go over big with the other guys, of course. Pete made his way through those gathered, nodding to Ed Wells, who waited to procure his own coffee. Pete headed for his usual spot over by the west wall, where Jim Reed sat, discussing last night's game with one of the younger Rookies that had been assigned to the Unit this season.

Pete forgot the guy's name, checking the kid's name tag hastily before he sat down.

"I'm telling you, that place is haunted." Ed Wells called over the din of noise, catching Reed's attention.

Jim chuckled his amusement. "How old are you?" He queried, his comment bringing the expected retorts and laughter from his constituents.

"Yeah, well..laugh all you want. We saw it. With our own eyes." Wells motioned to his partner, who sat at the table next to Pete and Jim.

"Keeping in mind, we are trained observers." Brinkman clearly did not share his partner's view point. "I didn't see nothin."

"That's your story, and you're sticking to it?" Reed nodded his commiseration.

Pete smiled at the exchange, sipping the aromatic blend of his brew absently.

"That old mansion is an eye sore. It should have been demolished years ago." Brinkman continued. "It's a death trap for all the damned teens that frequent the place. The city should do something."

"Someone owns the property..the taxes are up to date, I hear tell." One of the day shift piped in, for all the men were listening in, most amused, a few shaking their heads at Well's antics.

"No! That place was amazing in it's heyday!" Wells took his seat, across from Pete, who searched in his pocket for a cigarette. "Legend has it, Angela Day ofted her old man up there in the master bedroom after she found him with some young starlet. It was the talk of the town back then, hey Pete?"

"I don't know." Malloy shrugged. "I wasn't even born. But, you probably know all about it, Ed" Pete motioned with his coffee. "We're all ears. Go on with the tale."

Wells ignored the laughter at his expense. "Yeah, right." He rolled his eyes. "You're just a youngster, aren't ya."

"Angela Day?" Reed questioned, his interest caught in spite of himself.

"She was a famous night club star of the Forties. Sang with Sinatra in his prime." Pete knew the story by heart. He even had a couple of the woman's old recordings. "William Agnew was her husband. He was into 'Oil', I think. They had quite a hot romance going on."

"All the papers followed it for years." Wells had forgiven Pete for his 'dig'. "Come to find out though, the guy was innocent." The man found the fact amusing. "Day whacked him for no good reason. Afterwards..she hung herself a couple days before the trial was to start. In the same bedroom yet."  
"Why wasn't she in custody?" Reed was mystified.

"You didn't throw a big time glamour puss in the slammer back then, kid. Not right off the bat." Wells waved a dismissing hand. "She had pull with the uppity-ups."

"So everyone says she haunts the place now, looking for absolution from 'hubby's ghost'." Brinkman finished the tale. "There are some creepy things that go on in that place. I'm not saying anything more than that, but.." He let it go, returning to his coffee.

Pete's mind wandered as the conversation continued. The patrol car had been acting up of late. They would be picking it up from the garage this afternoon. Malloy had a sentimental attachment to that damned old car. He hid it well, but..he was sensing the old girl was on her last legs.

It was due for rotation soon, at any rate. He wasn't a superstition man, but..something inside him did not want to give up his ride just yet.

Usually, he was happy to change out cars. Maybe he was just getting old. He felt old these days, at least.

Just last night, he had stretched out on the couch, opting to miss out on his apartment complex's 'Luau' party. He settled for watching an old rerun of 'From Here To Eternity'.

His current 'lady friend', Susan Powell, had called earlier yesterday, inquiring about a possible 'date night'. Pete had feigned off, saying he had promised to help Alan Baker set the time on his car.  
Baker was out of town, vacationing with Cindy and the kids, so Pete felt comfortable with the 'white lie'.

What he did not feel comfortable with is.. _why he felt the need to resort to one_.

It was easier than the truth, though ,which was a little sad, in Malloy's opinion.

He had wanted some 'down time'. To be alone, by himself. To slouch about his apartment doing nothing what-so-ever but 'veg'.

Which he had done.

It had been a rough week. He would have been rotten company anyway.

Something had been nagging at his psyche for about a month now. Pete had no clue as to what it might be. On the surface, everything seemed fine.

He felt Jim Reed's eyes on him, glancing over to the openly concerned look on the handsome face.

"You ok, Pete?"

Malloy smiled at his partner's intuitiveness. "None of us will be 'ok' if we don't get our ass moving. Mac will not be a happy camper." He arose, signaling to the others..it was 'back to work' time.  
He gathered his gear, tossing his half empty cup into the waste container as he passed.

"Is Mac ever a happy camper?" Wells had a valid question for once.

The officers filed out of the small room in an orderly fashion, the conversation turning to the business of the 'day'.

* * *

 

After briefing, Pete and Jim took to the streets. The cruiser seemed fit and ready for duty, which pleased Malloy no end.

He patted the dashboard affectionately while waiting at a traffic light. "The old girl is still purring."

Jim looked up from jotting something in his ever-present note book. "Finally? A female you can identify with? Will wonders never cease."

"She's been through a lot with us." Malloy eased the car through the light, following with the flow of traffic.

"You're getting sentimental in your old age, Pete." Reed teased. "There's hope for you yet."

"The kid over his cold?" Malloy didn't want to talk about females or old age right now. He was feeling too good to spoil it. He knew how to steer his partner to safer topics.

"He's fine, Pete. It was just one of those bugs kids pick up."

"Jean enjoying her classes?" He tried another tact.

"She's excited. It's a lot of work, of course." Reed glanced out the window at the passing scenery. "And with me not being able to help as much..with the night shift and all.."

Pete glanced over, sensing the younger man's quandary. "A little tension in the house?"

"It just gets a little overwhelming at times, I guess."

Malloy nodded, maneuvering a right hand turn with ease. "Rotation just started..we got quite a while of this 'nights' thing. You guys going to be able to work through this?" Pete could tell when something was really bothering Reed. He knew the kid probably needed to 'talk' it out. He didn't mind listening.  
"...Sure." Reed answered half-heartedly, signifying he was more than concerned. "We'll keep the lines of communication open..it'll be fine."

Pete nodded and where, normally, he would find something positive to contribute, in this instance, he..didn't. "Let me guess." He knew how women thought. "Jean thinks you're not pulling your weight with the boy. You're never there when she needs you. It's all falling on her head, right?"

"It's not like that, Pete..well..." Reed defended his 'marriage' which he often found himself doing with his partner, or it felt that way, at least. He shifted, turning to the other man's profile.  
"Marriage is a give and take thing. It's a partnership, that's all."

"Yeah, I get that but..." Pete conceded. "As I remember..you wanted to wait to have kids until Jean got her degree. Am I wrong?"

"Well, you can't plan life. Things are what they are. Jean's wiped out, that's all."

"I get that too but again..how is it your fault?"

"She's not blaming me." Reed stated.

"Ok."

"She's not."

"..Ok."

Jim sighed. "You get tired, things take on another meaning, that's all. Little things, that normally you would let slide, are magnified."

"Hey, far be it from me to interfere or judge." Which is just what Pete realized he had been doing. He softened his approach. "I'm just saying, Jim..Jean knew this is where your heart is..she accepted it, I thought..early on. She knew all about 'rotation shifts'...what's changed?"

"You're awfully grumpy these days." Reed was more astute than Malloy liked at times. "Something up with you?"

Malloy executed the cruiser between two slower moving vehicles, his eyes constantly scanning their surroundings for something unusual..amiss. It was second nature to the man. He no longer realized he was doing it.

"Don't change the subject." He checked out the delicatessen on the corner of Bay Side and Valley Blvd. It was a 'mom and pop' establishment that had been hit by a string of robberies in the last few months. "Seems quiet at Smitty's. Want to drop in?" He motioned across the four-lane street to his left.

"Couldn't hurt." Reed concurred. "Since we've made a point of these 'check-ins'..nothing has gone down for a while."

"Let's hope it stays that way. Smitty has that Irish temper. That pistol-whipping he took last time only added fuel to the fire." Malloy pulled up in front of the small store front, putting the car in park, killing the engine. "He should have just let them have the cash..what was it..forty bucks?"

"He's a Vet..WWII..the Big One." Reed reminded, unfastening his seat belt, climbing from the car, his signature grin flashed over the top as he stood on the sidewalk. "Can't let those punk ass kids get away with taking something they didn't work for."

He was quoting Smitty, of course. "Yeah, I know but..he was in the hospital quite a while. He's no spring chicken any more."

"You gonna tell him that?" Reed asked innocently, sweeping his hand magnanimously toward the glass door they were just about to enter.

Pete straightened his 'cover', lifting his brows. "My mama didn't raise no fools..you're the Rookie...YOU tell him."

"Coward." Reed chuckled, following the slightly larger man into the store.

"Discretion, lad...discretion." Pete corrected the misconception.

* * *

 

  
A few minutes later found the two on the road again, having patiently and respectfully listened while old Smitty had regaled them with one of his infamous 'war stories'.

"That old guy is a corker. I like him." Reed was still smiling, his thoughts with the conversation, obviously. "You think he really did all that stuff? In the war, I mean."

"I think he did more." Pete told the truth.

The silence was not uncomfortable for a goodly beat

It was interrupted by the crack of the radio...

* * *

 

_One Adam 12:_

_459 disturbance..3625 Sunnyside Dr. Apt 2-C..See the woman_

* * *

 

Reed clicked the 'send' button on the mike. "One Adam 12..Roger"

He had written the address on the sheet of paper, replacing the mike absently. "That's those apartments next to the shopping center..the Alpha Beta Chain?"

"Yeah. Used to be a nice area. Things change in a couple years, don't they." Pete gunned the powerful engine to life, feeling the response under his hands.

 _He loved this car_.

It took about five minutes to arrive on site. Everything appeared quiet at first glance. The Officers slid out of their seats into an unusually brisk summer's day. It had been a cool summer by Los Angeles standards. Pete did not mind one bit.

He slid his night stick into it's slot on his utility belt, donning his 'cover'..following Reed up the sloping driveway of the complex, under the Spanish archway with it's profusion of pink roses. The aroma was pleasant.

The complex was small, housing about fifty units only. Pete had patrolled the area as a rookie and knew the surrounding neighborhood with it's shopping mini-strip mall attached to the larger food chain just behind the apartments.

In the past few years, the area had deteriorated. An influx of illegal aliens had brought the inevitable gang activities with them.

This place appeared well kept however with it's immaculately maintained grounds and profusion of colorful flowers and blooming bushes abounding in any direction gazed.

Pete motioned to the number on the freshly painted stucco walls to his right. Jim stepped, rapping on the sage green door, waiting patiently.

An elderly woman, perhaps in her late fifties, opened the entrance, her features still reflexing the beauty she once held, the bright blue eyes shining with intelligence. "Officers..thank God you've arrived. I'm at my wit's end here. Please..." She moved aside, motioning for them to enter. "Come in."

Malloy waited for Reed to proceed him, stepping into the cool of the tastefully decorated rooms.  
It was a small apartment with hanging plants and lace doilies. Antique furniture gleamed in the cheerful light filtering through lace curtains of a late afternoon's sun.

Pete found himself liking the effect.

"You boys allowed coffee or tea..something cool?" The slight Southern accent lent a certain charm to the question.

"We're fine, Ma'am." Pete smiled down at the petite woman. "You called in a disturbance?"

"They really are a nice couple. It's just that..well, he's lost his job and things are a little desperate these days, I imagine." The woman was clearly agitated. "I don't like to butt in to my tenant's private lives as a rule. I'm old enough to know better."

"And you are, Ma'am?" Reed was ready to take down all pertinent information, his note pad poised.

"Ida Jean O'Hara..of the Atlanta O'Haras...oh, _not the ones in the book,_ of course. Heavens no. I haven't even read Gone With The Wind..who could? Have you seen that thing?" She watched Jim write the information down. "I manage this property. My husband and I..God rest his soul, came out here in 52. Bought this place? It's been our home ever since. I try to make it so for all my lovely people here. Well, anyway..the Crothers. They're the young couple in 4-D."

She motioned out the lace curtains. "That's down the sidewalk out there, to the left, around the Azalia bushes. Well..Aggie Cartright called less than twenty minutes ago, complaining that Billy Raye was at it again and she was threatening to shoot him dead if he didn't stop beating on Kimmy Fay..that's his wife. Sweet little thing, just as cute as a button."

"Someone is threatening to..." Pete had picked up on the most important part of the narrative.

"Oh, for Goodness Sake. Aggie is older than dirt and the only weapon she has is that rusty revolver her pappy left her in the will. Darned thing hasn't been fired off in centuries." Ida Jean shook her head at such foolishness. "She's just upset for Kimmy Fay and quite frankly..so am I. Officer..that's why I called. I just didn't know what else to do."

"This eh...William Crothers." Jim checked his notes. "You say he is abusing his wife? Do you have any proof of the accusations, Ma'am?"

"Well..Aggie hears them arguing all the time. Billy can be loud. We've never actually seen him hit her but she has these bruises she tries to cover up with make up and she just cries at the drop of a hat these days, poor little thing."

"You say Mr. Crothers has lost his job?" Pete asked.

"That's recent. I've been hoping he would get another quickly, of course." Ida Jean's face showed her concern. "Ohh, not that I would evict them or anything. Heavens..everyone gets down on their luck occasionally. Billy is a good man, Officer..he really is. And he just worships that little girl something awful but..he's got a temper. You should know that, now."

"Yes Ma'am." Pete filed the info away.

"I suspect, with that red hair of your's..you have one as well." She smiled knowingly up at Pete.

Reed hid his amusement for his partner's predicament. "This has been an ongoing problem then, I take it? Has Mrs. Crothers confided in you or..Mrs...eh..Cartright at all?" He had forgotten Aggie's name for a second.

"She's embarrassed." The woman could sympathize, clearly. "I would be too. No..she claims everything is fine. I hope I didn't step in it this time..I really do."

"No Ma'am. You did the right thing." Pete corrected. "We'll have a talk with them. Thank you for notifying us."

"Well, aren't you just polite! Are you originally from the South?" Ida Jean was impressed. "If not..your mother surely reared you correctly. So many young people today have no manners what-so-ever! I do so miss chivalry!"

"Yes, Ma'am." Pete nodded, smiling politely.

"Now you boys don't go hurting Billy Raye too bad, although maybe that's just what he needs..a good whompin! Show him how it feels!"

She followed them to the door, anxiously wringing her weathered hands.

"No, Ma'am." Pete was making a polite exit, allowing Jim to proceed him. He held his 'cover' in his hands, his right one having opened the door. "We won't."

"Well, if you decide to teach him a lesson..don't go doing anything until me and Aggie get there." She teased. "I'd pay to see that!"

Pete couldn't resist a grin. "...Yes, Ma'am."

"You're just as cute as a button too..there are times I wish I were a century younger." She chuckled musically. "Even that probably wouldn't do it though."

"And you, Ma'am..are a gracious, elegant woman." Reed interceded, half way bowing his head to the small figure. "And it was our pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Why..." Ida Jean's hand came gracefully to her throat. "Thank you, sir..how kind a thing to say."

"Only the truth, Ma'am..." Reed shrugged aimlessly. "Only the truth."

She beamed him a smile and gently closed the door.

Pete looked at his partner in a new light. "Why... _shut my mouth_." He did his best 'Southern' accent, which wasn't very good coming from a 'surfer dude'... "You do have hidden talents, boy! Color me...amazed!"

"Hey..my mama raised me right too!" Jim grinned, falling in step with Pete as they traversed the narrow sidewalk Ida Jean had pointed out.

"Evidently." Pete was still impressed when the two men knocked on the facing of 4-D.

At first, Malloy thought they might not receive a response which made his stomach churn sickeningly, the good feelings of seconds before evaporated. It could mean one of two things..the worse possible scenario being..Kimmy Fay was lying just inside, hurt..unable to answer their summons. Or two..Crothers was inside..refusing to allow the woman to respond.

Having no reasonable cause to enter meant, they would have no recourse except to walk away and wait for another call in. Pete had seen too many times when that second call had come too late.

He knocked on the door more forcefully, having exchanged concerned looks with Reed, whose face was etched with anxiety and buttoned down anger.

" _L.A. POLICE_!" Pete raised his voice, his tone an 'official' one. " _OPEN UP!"_

The two Officers waited, their hearts in their throats.

 

 


	2. The Winds Of Change

 Pete heard slight movement from within the apartment. He glanced to his partner, noting Reed's jaw muscles were working feverishly which meant the younger man was anxious and fretful.

The door cracked a slit and large grey eyes looked out at Malloy. The girl couldn't have been more than eighteen. Pete swept the pretty face with it's heavily made-up complexion.

"Y-Yes..Officer?"

"Ma'am..could you step out here please?" He really needed her to do that. "We would like to speak to you."

"Is...is something wrong?" She held tightly to the door facing, clearly not wanting to venture out.

"Could you just step out for a moment, please." Pete indicated with a slight nod of his head. _He left no room for refusal with his tone_.

The girl reluctantly emerged, careful to close the door behind her. Pete took in the faded jeans, scuffed sandals and cream top she wore but more prevalently..the many bruises on her bare arms.

She turned to face them, her lower lip caught between white teeth. "Y-Yes? Can I help you?"

"The question is, Ma'am.." Pete motioned to her arms. " _Can we_..help you. Because, that's what we're here for. To offer assistance in any way required."

"No one is going to hurt you..not with us here." Reed knew instinctively how to reach these lost souls. Malloy admired that about his partner, allowing him to take the lead. "Do you understand what we're saying?"

Reed's dark blue eyes flicked to the apartment door then quickly back to the frightened ones observing him. "We had a complaint about your husband. Is he inside, Ma'am?"

She..nodded. Then the tears started and she sought comfort in the nearest source available. The small fingers gripped Malloy's biceps for dear life. "He...he said.." She choked out the words, the flushed cheeks streaked. "Not t-to..talk to you."

Malloy gently eased the girl further away from the apartment. "You stand back here." He caught her eyes and held them. "It's going to be alright..you just wait here, ok?"

She nodded, trembling visibly. "He's..he's mad. B-Be careful."

Reed had drawn his weapon, having eased the door back as far as it would open. A quick glance around the small apartment showed the living room clearly but the bar hid the kitchen area. He checked with Malloy.

Pete joined his partner, his own weapon held securely by his side, pointed to the cement of the balcony upon which the two men stood. Malloy didn't think the guy would be stupid enough to try exit a window from the second floor, but you just never could tell what someone would be desperate enough to attempt.

" _This is the Police, Crothers..show yourself_!" He barked the order. _"Hands in plain sight..NOW_!"

A pair of hands hastily appeared from around the hallway wall. "I'm coming out..I got no gun!" The man eased around the partition, the dark eyes wide and wary as he slowly moved toward Pete and Jim. He kept his hands high above his head. "What's the problem, Officer?"

"Turn around..face the wall." Jim holstered his gun, seeing the man obey instantly. He crossed hastily, patting Crothers for weapons, then cuffed the man without incident while Pete held 'cover'. Jim turned the man around, his own face grim.

"You're William Crothers?" Pete put his weapon away, his hands going to his hips.

"Yes, Sir." The man seemed suddenly his true age..Pete put a guess at, maybe twenty, if that. "What did I do?"

"I think you know what you did, Sir." Pete motioned to the girl who waited on pins and needles just outside the door now. Kimmy Fay stepped into view and all hell broke loose. _Crother's attitude changed instantly._ He became belligerent and unruly.

" _You bitch_! You called the cops?" Crothers sprang forward, attempting to get at the woman.

Reed's hand gripped the man's collar as he jerked him hard. " _Settle down_!" His tone one to be obeyed and for good measure, he slammed the guy hard into the wall to aid the decision and advice. "You're only making it worse for yourself!"

Kimmy Fay was not frightening so easily this time, however. She lifted the pretty little chin, shifting her cold stare away from her husband. "Officer? I want to go home. Can I..go back to Arkansas? I need to call my mama."

"Kimmy!" Crother's pallor paled. "Kimmy...what are you saying? Are you crazy, baby? I love you! You know that! _I can't make it without you_! Don't leave me! Please!"

Pete stepped between the woman and the man, blocking her view. "Ma'am? We can help you with that. There are agencies to.."

"No need for any of that, Officer." A familiar voice called out. "I can help."

Pete guided Kimmy out of the door with a gentle hand. Ida Jean O'Hara was standing on the first step of the landing. Below, an elderly woman looked up, her face stern and unhappy.

" _Shoot the bastard, Officer_." It was demanded in no uncertain terms. " _You can use my gun!"_

"Behave, Aggie." Ida Jean shook her head woefully before turning her attention to Kimmy Fay. "You come with me, baby girl. We'll get you home to your Mama..don't you worry about that."

"I...couldn't, Mrs.."

"Don't even go there, Kimberly Fay Crothers!" Aggie Cartright had something to say on the matter and it didn't look to Pete that anything would stop her from saying it. "You get your little self down those stairs and let these men do their job. What you need is some hot chocolate! So get on down here and let's get it done! I don't have all the time in the world, you know!"

"It's summer, Aggie."

"Didn't ask for your two cents either, Ida Jean." Aggie waved an imperious hand. _"I still think you should shoot the bastard_!" The old woman's wrath was turned on Peter J. Malloy.

"Eh..yes, Ma'am.." Pete looked for assistance. "Mrs. O'Hara..could you..eh.."

Kimmy was taken into caring hands. "Come along, honey. We'll have you out of here before a tick can drain a hound dog dry."

Pete watched the women descend the stairs, pondering on hound dogs and ticks for an instant.

He turned, after only one scathing glare from Aggie Cartright, returning to the present problem.

Reed had calmed Crothers who was sitting at the kitchen table now, sobbing brokenly. Reed crossed the small living area when he noticed Pete's arrival to confer. He began without preamble.

"He admitted everything. He's asking about bail."

"I guess he is." Pete felt no sympathy. "We'll stall the booking. Ida Jean is trying to convince Kimmy Fay to leave him. Let's give her some time, hum?"

"Ida Jean? You two on first name basis now, partner?" It was Jim's turn to be impressed.

"I feel like I've known her forever..so..." Pete met the challenge. "Yeah.. _wanna make something of it_? If so...talk to my other new friend..Aggie Cartright."

"I heard." Jim nodded fatalistically. "No, thanks..I have a weapon, but I'm not that brave."

Pete grinned impishly then..turned to business.

"His rights have been read." Jim knew the drill, as Pete had approached Crothers.

"I can't live without that woman!" Crothers was more than desolate. "She's everything to me."

The two men listened, each to his own thoughts on the matter.

"Those old biddies are always butting into my affairs..they got no right, Officer!" Bleary, blood-shot eyes were raised to Malloy.

"You got no right to hit a woman, either."

"I...I never meant to raise my hand to Kimmy. I love her so much! As God is my witness, I do!"

"You have a funny way of showing it." Reed had to comment, but he knew..as an Officer of the Law..it really would have been better just to shut the hell up.

Crothers broke down again.

Pete helped him arise, then headed toward the cruiser. He wasn't looking forward to the paper work on this one. But, at least..maybe Kimmy Fay would be one of the lucky ones. Maybe she would break the cycle. Or maybe she would be down in a couple hours to bail the son-of-a-bitch out, like most of the abused women Pete had encountered.

Only time would tell.

Their job was done here..for the time being.

It took more time to book Crothers than Pete had anticipated, his stomach was empty and complaining when he and Reed finally got back into the cruiser.

"Let's 'Seven'...how about Duke's?" Malloy rubbed his stomach meaningfully. "I would even try his chili today, I'm so hungry."

"That's just suicide, Pete." Jim grinned, reaching for the mike. " _One Adam-12 requesting Code Seven..en route. Address pending_."

Pete kept his fingers crossed while the reply was forthcoming.

* * *

 

_One Adam 12...OK 'Seven'_

* * *

 

Pete released his breath, unaware he had been holding it. He headed across town as fast as the speed limit would allow.

"She's a scrappy little thing."

"Kimmy Fay?" Pete wasn't sure where Reed's thoughts were exactly.

"Aggie Cartright."

"That's one scary little woman." Malloy nodded his agreement.

 _"I think you could take her, if push came to shove_."

Pete held his grin. "Don't take any bets on it, that's all I'm saying."

Jim chuckled, returning to the scenery outside the cruiser window. This was an older part of town, with brick buildings and rows of shops that offered every kind of item you could think of, from copper pipes to fancy furs and high-end eating establishments.

The two cops were not going to one of those places. They were headed for a small, out of the way restaurant that was run by a hard-headed Texan that liked what 'law and order' stood for and wasn't above saying it to anyone that would listen..and a few that didn't want to.

Pete liked Duke..the food was good and plentiful and the atmosphere, comfortable.

"You guys thought about day-care?" Pete had studied on the problem, as Ida Jean might say, for some hours now.

"Well, we can't keep imposing on Jean's Mom." Reed nodded to nothing in particular. "There's just a lot of germs and too..finding a reliable one we feel comfortable with leaving Jimmy..ya know?"

"I know this woman..."

"Really?"

Pete ignored the implication, continuing. "No..she's a consultant for some big law firm over on Delancy but..her mom has operated a day care for years now. I met her. Seems a real nice lady. Maybe you can check that one out."

"You met some woman's mother?"

"It wasn't planned." Pete could faithfully promise that much. "But, yeah..she was pretty cool. Just a thought."

"You have a number?"

"I'll dig it out when we get to Duke's."

* * *

 

Pete sat back, sighing happily. "That was good food."

"Then leave a 'good' tip." The new waitress joked as she poured the last cup of coffee for the men. "That's my motto."

"You're talking to the wrong guy, Rosie." Jim quipped. "Not to worry. I make up for all his many short comings."

"You?" Rosie smiled down at the man. "I like."

"What am I..chopped liver?" Pete was fed and relaxed..his mood much improved.

"We'll talk after the tip." Rosie went about her business.

The radio clicked with a summons. Jim turned the volume up just a tad, so both men could hear.

* * *

 

_One Adam -15, One Adam-27, One Adam- 12...meet One L-20_   
_at the station._

* * *

 

Reed acknowledged the call, as they made for the cash register and the cruiser.

"What's that all about, I wonder?" Jim fastened his seat belt, settling in for the ride to the station house.

"Beats me. We'll find out when we get there, I guess."

"We're not in any trouble are we?"

"I don't know..did you do something wrong?" Pete teased with a perfectly straight face.

"That guy today...Crothers? I..I guess I could have been a little rough with him. I let the heat of the moment get in the way."

"First..you realized what you did.." Pete turned serious. This was his job, after all..a large part of it. "You settled down, afterwards. That's not always easy, is it."

"Nope."

"Hey..Mac knows that we're human too. He might jump you verbally for some transgression like that but..it's not going to go on your sheet, so..settle down. It's probably some official business that can't be broadcast over the waves, that's all."

"Yeah..I didn't even think of that." Reed felt better.

"Relax..the day might be picking up."

* * *

 

The two men walked leisurely into the station, making their way down the long corridor that would eventually lead them to Sergeant 'Mac' MacDonald's office. Malloy recognized Billings and Rivera down the way as they made the turn.

"Think we have time for a pit stop?" Reed had drank too much coffee.

"I'll write an excuse for you junior..." The man threw his cover on the writing desk to his right. "And pull the forms for those new winter jackets we have to requisition while I wait."

"Oh, yeah..those things look warm. I've been meaning to.."

 _"Well..."_ A sultry, sensual voice broke the comradery. " _As I live and breathe_."

Jim witnessed the change in his partner's demeanor before turning his head to find the source of the 'voice'.

"If it isn't..." Reed's mouth dropped, his senses put on 'alert' by what he was seeing before him.  
"Peter...J..." The woman's mouth was pulled into an inviting smile of pure mischief. "Malloy."

Peter J. Malloy's expression did not bode well for any object of it's scrutiny. Jim glanced from one person to the other, perplexed.

"What's the 'J' for...?" The 'vision' floated toward the men, her features having taken on an 'innocent' air. She clearly had eyes only for...Pete. " _Jackass?"_

Reed blinked his shock, checking instantly with... _the jackass_.

"What the hell..." Pete demanded an answer. "Are _YOU_..doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Baby Cakes."

"Do _NOT_...even start!" Malloy's tone was more than abrupt.

"Still the same even tempered old grouch as ever, I see." The cute little nose was crinkled in open affection. "Gosh...I've sure missed that benevolent nature. Have you missed me?"

" _No."_ Malloy was curt and too the point.

Reed shifted troubled eyes to his partner.

"I'm crushed." She didn't seem all that 'crushed' to Jim Reed. "Want to buy me some coffee?"

" _No."_ Malloy's tone had chilled decidedly.

"Oh, that's right...you are kinda cheap, aren't ya." She nodded knowingly. "I had hoped that time would have mellowed you somewhat. Guess not, huh?"

She seemed ever hopeful, however, were her expression any measure to judge by.

" _Bates!"_ An older man, in a dark suit had called out, to get the woman's attention. She turned and was waved into Mac's office, down the way.

"Duty calls." She shrugged apologetically. "You understand all about 'duty'...don't ya, Lambkins."

"I said..." This time, Malloy's tone dripped with ice. "Don't...start."

The woman dimpled and flounced down the hallway happily, humming a non-descript song.

Reed turned instantly to Malloy, his interest more than piqued. "Well?" He wanted..hell...he NEEDED..details.

"Never mind!" Malloy gruffly refused to share, grabbing his hat off the desk. "Let's get this damned thing over and done!"

Reed kept up with the other man's steps. "She's a knock-out, Pete...you know her, I take it?"

"She's insane.." Pete snapped. "Let it go, partner."

Reed backed off, but..it was killing him. He would have to work this one slowly. He knew Malloy was legendary for his 'past flings'...but, this woman. Reed was sure, had anyone ever said anything about HER...he would have remembered.

Not that she was really all that beautiful..not ..really. But, there was something about her.. _something_... Reed couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe it was the flaming red hair that fell to the middle of her back..or the unorthodox manner of her dress. Which seemed to oddly suit her.

It was clear.. _Pete Malloy did not share Reed's views at all_.

The two men headed for the briefing, one..grimly determined. The other, curious and 'pumped' now. This was going to be an interesting one.

 

 


	3. It's the Little Things In Life

Sergeant MacDonald headed all his Officers into briefing room 207-A.

After  everyone had assembled. Reed took a spot behind Malloy as the first row of seats had filled up quickly.

Jim gave his attention over. MacDonald took the stage for introductions. "Officers, I want to introduce Special Agent Jack Evans and his assistant, Katherine Bates of the Major Crimes Division, FBI. I'll turn this meeting over to their handling."

He gave the men a stern 'listen up' look before taking his usual seat behind the long desk in front of the room.

The smell of strong coffee filtered down the hallway even through the closed door at the back of the room. Pete had noticed the aroma on his way in but his mood was such, that even the allure of hot coffee did not lift it measurably.

He kept his attention on Jack Evans, even though he was keenly aware of the woman who stood just off to the left of the other man. _It pissed him off that he was...aware_. Very much so, to his dismay. He had caught a whiff of her perfume earlier. It brought back..memories.

"Guys..thanks for coming in on such short notice. I know your time is valuable and how busy you are out there so we'll cut to the chase." The FBI Agent stood about 5' 10, his manner was animated. He was balding but appeared in good physical condition for a man his age which Pete judged to be around forty-five.

His clothes looked like they had been slept in, the dark suit a bit wrinkled and disheveled.

"We have just arrived from D.C." The reason was explained to Pete's satisfaction, although, Katherine Bates clothes seemed none the worse for wear. The white lace top with it's sedate collar under a grey jacket that fit her figure well, paired with bell bottom jeans and ridiculously high grey heels seemed pressed and fresh and crisp. "I'm a little jet-lagged, so bear with me. Ms. Bates here, is our 'keeper of the facts', so...she will correct me if... _when_...I err, I am certain."

All male eyes turned to the one lone female in the room. She smiled benignly lifting a vague hand in a gesture of 'hello'.

"I'm sure you have all read about..or seen the story on television. The guy the Press has dubbed: The South Side Slasher has made it into your territory." The Agent was continuing his tale. He sat on the edge of the long table top the men used for their 'desktop'. "We need help and we're not too proud to ask."

The man looked out on the sea of interested, curious faces looking back at him.

"Sgt. MacDonald has graciously offered us a room for our Command Center. We are all aware of the effort it takes to 'verify' the volume of information such a case compiles."

A look of dread crossed several faces, as the men exchanged glances at the news.

"Yeah, I know..we've been doing it for months. This guy is leading us on a merry little chase. Three victims in D.C...two in Chicago and now...three and counting in L.A." Evan's 'news' was grim as was his features. "We might have found a way to shorter that dreaded process..." The man turned to his partner. "Agent? Want to take it for a while?"

Katherine Bates pushed herself away from Mac's desk, where she had leaned during Evan's speech. She began without preamble, taking a stance directly before Peter Malloy's seated position.

"We are trying out a new process based on scientific studies of criminal behavior. It is called: Profiling. We also hope to establish a centralized data base..a repository of case data, that will be accessible to all Law Enforcement Agencies listing the methodology of offenders, their background, M.O...contact information, descriptions..anything pertinent in the assistance of apprehending a suspect."

The information was digested by those gathered.

"My job...is to make YOUR job..easier, in other words." She consulted the file she held in her hands.  
   
"We have a few details here that we have worked up on The South Side Guy..." She put a pair of wire framed glasses on to better read the small print of the pages she read. "You might wish to take a few notes."

The men scrambled for paper and pen. Reed was the official 'record keeper'..so Pete turned about, securing some sheets from the younger man. He dug in his shirt pocket for a pen, realizing he had left it on the dash board of the cruiser which meant another request of his partner.

"Officer Malloy?" Bates could not resist an innocent 'prod'. "You need a few minutes?"

"...I'm fine." Pete managed just this short of civil.

"Good to hear." Katherine smiled insincerely at the man. "Are we ready, Gentleman?"

She returned her interest to the file.

"You are looking for a man in his early thirties. Slight of build, between 5' 7" and 5' 9". Small stature, at least. He is of Latino extraction, with little formal education. He is, however..extremely intelligent. He has worked primarily at menial jobs..keeps a low profile. He is the proverbial 'loner'."

She glanced up, satisfied everyone was doing their jobs. She continued.

"The date: 1/19/67 has major significance to him. We suspect it was the day of his first kill even though the first victim known to us was six months prior." The pretty brow furrowed darkly. She pushed a stray strand of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. "He will live alone but must be surrounded by people. 'Quiet' unnerves him. Apartment complexes are high on our 'search' list, in which case"

"Most of the bodies were found along major bus/subway lines. We think he makes use of public transportation systems." Evans added.

"The Command Post will be up and running at the end of your shift." Katherine stated. "Anyone who can put in some over-time..it would help us out tremendously, guys."

"Familiarize yourself with the case..feel free to stop by. All files will be open to you but needless to say.." Evans stood, kinking his back this way and that. "You men were chosen for a reason. This is a sensitive case. The news people will be pushing for details. Nothing is to be disclosed. But you guys know your jobs." He sat back down, seemingly glad for the support.

Mac arose. "Get back out there. Contact your sources." He motioned to the closed door behind them. "Report back here..0800 hours. Additional patrols will be out on the streets tonight. You know what to do."

The men gathered their equipment and gear, each feeling the weight of the new task assigned them.

Pete followed Tom Harligan out the door, glancing around for Reed.

"Hey, can I call Jean?" Reed, in actuality, had found him. "Tell her I will be late tonight?"

"Sure." Pete moved them out of the flow of 'traffic' to the side of the corridor. "Meet you outside." He moved on with the other guys, wondering if he would need his jacket which he had left in the locker.

" _Godzilla..got a few seconds_?" Bates tapped the man's shoulder, her expression a serious one for a change. "Can I talk to you?"

Ed Wells had witnessed the exchange and Pete braced himself for the onslot as he met Well's eyes. He expected a smirk at least..but the other man's expression was quiet.

"I'll let Reed know you'll be a couple minutes."

Malloy blinked his shock, watching the other man as he exited the building.

Pete drew in a long breath. He was not looking forward to the confrontation he knew would follow. He turned a wary stare to the patiently waiting woman.

"Oh, don't get your jock strap in a twist..it's work related, as if I would even go the other route." She had sighed more than heavily. She glanced around at the now empty hall, her manner altering somewhat. "Look...there's something I didn't tell the others. I thought maybe.." She shook her head slightly, clearly rethinking her options.

"I don't have all night."

"You know, you're a real asshole, Malloy!" She grated her belief. "Why did I even bother! You used to be a half-way decent 'cop'..your only redeeming feature. I thought you might actually want to catch this creep, but guess I was wrong!"

Pete caught her upper arm, as she would have made her exit. "Got no time for drama either..just tell me what you meant!"

She jerked from his grasp. "Well, since you asked so nicely..." It took several seconds for her to calm her own temperament Pete gave her that much, at least.

"...Evans doesn't think it has any value but...this guy." She began slowly. "I've researched him. I know him." She lifted earnest eyes. "Sometimes..a little thing will..." She swallowed, having a difficult time with the explanation but more so...with confiding in this man..

 _"Just spit it out_." The man's patience was rapidly ending.

Katherine took no offense this time. "...He's into miniatures."

"What?" Pete questioned curtly.

"Miniatures...as in 'little things'... _like your brain, say_." Bates cut angry eyes to the man. "Doll house furniture maybe.." She searched her own brain. "Tiny things...and crossword puzzles. The guy is a fanatic about them. He will have to have his 'fix'."

"And this helps how?"

"Well, I don't know!" Katherine replied waspishly. "Do I have to do everything? Oh...forget it!" She stalked away, throwing up an imperial hand of dismissal. " _I hate you!..."_ She seemed pretty sure of that fact, at least. " _You're a LOSER_!" She called back over her shoulder. Loudly.

Mac stepped out of his office, watching the rather dramatic 'exit' even as Pete was forced to do.

"Same old, same old." He glanced at Malloy. "I see nothing has changed between you two." He sighed lightly. "Get back to work, Pete."

 

 

 


	4. All Things Great and Small

 

  
"Miniatures, you say." Reed pondered the information his partner had supplied.

Malloy sat, hunched over his untouched dinner plate. His appetite was non-existent. "That's what the woman said..and crossword puzzles." He shook his head woefully. "She was weird before, but she's really gone off her rocker this time."

"Man, you're really uptight, Pete. What's with you and this woman?" Reed found the situation amusing...but, not. "You know..I can keep a confidence. If you need to vent or something."

"Let's just stick to this 'Slasher' thing, ok?" Pete reached for his coffee cup, then put it back in it's saucer. "You have any ideas at all, Reed..." He was grasping at straws. Maybe, if the guy was caught, she might go away, after all. " _Any_?"

"Maybe T.J. will steer us unto something."

"We'll hit the pool hall after 'Seven'." Pete had already decided as much. "Jean ok with the double shift?"

Reed grew quiet suddenly, overly interested in his pie. "Eh..not really." The dark blue eyes were unable to hold Malloy's for any length of time. Pete sensed the kid was embarrassed. "..she hung up on me, Pete."

"...I'm sorry, Partner." The other man commiserated. "I know this couldn't have come at a worse time for you and her."

Reed bobbed his head, his tone restrained. "I'll handle it. It won't interfere with the job."

"Yeah, I know that." Pete tried to reassure the other man. He glanced out the window of the restaurant, watching a guy fill his car across the street at the Shell station. He was driving an old late model Chevy. It needed work. "...Maybe I can talk to Mac. Get you a few days off."

"It'll be fine once we sit down and talk. She is just.."

"Tired, yeah." Pete finished for Reed. "I know. Women..." He shook his head again. "Can't shoot em...can't frag em with a block of C-4." He waited for Reed's confused look, enjoying the kid's expression. "What'da ya gonna do..right?"

Reed laughed his tension away. "Is that your philosophy?"

"You got a better one?" Pete picked up his fork. He thought he could eat some now.

"At this exact moment?" Reed was surprised to find... "No."

The rest of the meal was spent in discussing things other than work. The Laker's loss to Chicago, the price of rising gas..the new piston replacement on Jim's car that had gone exceedingly well for once..the plans for the weekend which involved the beach and Jimmy's new tooth.

Pete was relaxed and stress free when they left the diner, ready to get back to the grind.

They took a couple of calls then headed over to Van's Pool Hall to see if they could hook up with their source on the streets..well, one of them. T.J. was attempting a bank shot with the nine ball when they came on scene.

"Hope you didn't have money riding on that one." Reed had cringed when the ball rolled right on past the pocket.

"If I did.. _wouldn't tell you guys_." T.J. jested. "That's against the law, isn't it? Illegal gambling or something to that effect? What's up, guys?"

Malloy filled the man in on what they needed.

T.J. mused for a spell. "What' da ya mean..crossword puzzles, Malloy?"

Pete felt kinda foolish having to relate the story. "I don't know, T.J...that's what they're telling us. Apparently, the guy is into them."

"It's compulsory behavior." Reed nodded sagely.

"Yeah.." Malloy looked at his partner oddly. "Whatever.."

"You know Phil down on 26th and Main?" T.J. was scratching his head at Reed's explanation as well, but gamely moving on. "The magazine stand on the corner? Out front of the drug store?"

"Yeah, we know Phil..what about him?" Malloy quizzed.

"It may be nothing but he was laughing at this kid the other day. I stopped by to pick up the race..eh..a Reader's Digest."

Malloy sighed mentally having caught the slip. T.J. was still playing the horses.

"Well, anyway..seems this punk comes around lately..like clock work yet and buys all the issues of the crosswords. A copy of each. Every single day but.." The man was shaking his head. "Don't think it has anything to do with your guy. This kid has been in the neighborhood forever. He hasn't seen the other side of Valley Blvd..let alone, New York or Chicago."

T.J. laughed at the notion. "Snot nosed little doper..he couldn't get up enough gumption to back sass his momma, let alone...do anything like your guy is doing."

Malloy and Reed exchanged glances. "Well, we'll talk to Phil, all the same." They prepared to take their leave. "Stay clean, T.J."

The man took on an innocent air. _"Me?_ Always, Malloy...you know me!"

"Yeah..that's why the reminder."

T.J. grinned, returning to his pool buddies.

* * *

 

"That's him." Reed had motioned across the busy lanes of traffic. A teenage boy, maybe about fifteen years of age, had grabbed a handful of material from the magazine racks, taking his purchase to the aging man who ran the stand. "Randal Bishop. Shouldn't he be in school?"

"School is the least of his worries, I think." Was Malloy's hypothesis. "He's heading downtown. Let's keep out fingers crossed."

Reed nodded, exiting the cruiser, which was parked out of sight, in the alley between the Commerce Bank and the Vista Hotel. Jim had changed into street clothes..a black tee, jeans, tan windbreaker and tennis shoes in order to 'blend'.

"Keep the radio near!" Malloy called out as the other man prepared to cross the street, just as Randal Bishop had done seconds before. Except Jim _did not flip off a woman who had made the mistake of being in Bishop's vicinity when he had wanted to cut in front of traffic._

Malloy watched Reed fall in behind the kid, a discrete distance away. Bishop was too busy unwrapping a candy bar to note any 'tail' on him...thankfully. He moved on down 26th, passing shops and other establishments, happily oblivious to Jim Reed.

  
_"One Adam 12...subject spotted and nailed. Switching to Tact Two."_

The tension in Pete's neck intensified as he watched Randal turn into an alleyway about half way down the block. Reed stepped quickly to keep from losing sight of the kid.

He glanced at Pete then nodded.

_Jim could see the kid._

Pete...relaxed somewhat.

  
 _"This is..One Adam 12...come in, L-20_." Pete spoke into the mike, his eyes never leaving Reed.

The man was stationed at the corner of a brick apartment building, occasionally glancing around the edge of the corner.

  
" _One Adam 12...This is L-20.. reading you loud and clear . All surveillance in position, subject proceeding as planned. Take it easy, people...don't spook him."_

  
_"One Adam 12..on stand-by."_

  
Other units were checking in...relaying information..orders were being issued. Pete closed his eyes briefly as he witnessed Reed duck around the corner into the alley way. He opened them, knowing the kid had to take changes in this vocation. It was the nature of the beast.

 _That didn't mean Malloy had to like it_. That was his partner and he would be damned if he lost another one! That ... _would NOT..happen_.

 _Not again_.

So, Pete exited the car, checking his weapon and the unit's shot gun. He would be ready when ..or if...he was needed and just in case he wasn't? Well, doing something..anything besides sitting and waiting, was just something he had to do.

Other agents and cars were closing the trap. Reed would have assistance very soon. They would be around back now...Sanchez and Rivera. Good men, both.

Pete was not aware...he was biting his bottom lip..a nervous habit he had picked up years ago.

 _Time passed_..it seemed ages but then..Randal Bishop reappeared, minus the bundle of papers he carried before. The kid shook his hair out, flipping the long mane out of his collar before replacing the wool cap with the 'Kings' label on the front. He moved off, down 26th, headed for the park a couple blocks down, Pete imagined.

There was nothing else south of this area.

He wouldn't get far. Federal Agents were waiting just down the way. They would have a few key questions to ask Randal Bishop.

Pete turned his attention where it was needed. _So, the delivery had been made_. That didn't mean some old geezer, home-bound, could not just have a yen for crossword puzzles.

Probably a twenty unit building. Pete surmised, sizing up the brown brick structure. If the guy was inside...they had him. _This was almost too easy_. The hair on the back of his neck stood up. He sensed beyond doubt...this would not be...easy.

His hand tightened about the grip of his revolver. He itched to take it out of it's holster. He...waited it out.

 _"All units, be advised_." Mac's voice filtered over the radio causing Pete to jump, startled. " _Suspect apprehended. Target Unit-4A...repeat...Unit 4 Adam! We have a 'go'_!"

The Feds hadn't messed around. It had taken them less than four minutes to extract the needed information from Randal Bishop.

And now... _they knew who the kid had delivered the puzzles to_.

The radio fell silent. Pete glanced at it, willing it to impart information... _any information_.

And then _...all hell broke loose._

 


	5. Will Wonders Never Cease

 

  
_"Pete..get over here!"_

For Reed to break communication protocol, _the situation must have gone sour..and fast_!

Malloy was on his way across the intersection before he knew he was moving, the urgency in his partner's voice urging him forward.

He held out his hand to alert the few cars that traveled the street, weaving through them, and in seconds had entered the alley way where last he had seen Reed.

A couple of Officers were stationed at the bottom of the stairs which lead up the outside of the building. It was an older complex, which had been required by Law to have alternate escape routes in case of emergency, but nothing was ever decided about what type, so the code was flexible back when it had been built.

"He's got a hostage..FBI guys are up there. Reed and Sanchez took the door down." Billings related the necessary facts hastily as Pete had pulled up short before continuing into a situation of which he had no knowledge. "It's tense, Pete."

Malloy climbed the stairs two at a time, halting at the top to peer around the facing of the steel door. MacDonald motioned him in, stepping to meet him half way. "We need an expert marksman..you up for this, Pete?"

Malloy nodded, following the large man back down the corridor. Several Officers were gathered at both ends, so many..it was hard to get through at spots. The plain clothes FBI had first shot at the good spots, of course. One on either side of the apartment door, weapons drawn, held at the ready.

All eyes were trained on whatever was transpiring inside the apartment.

_Malloy searched in vain for Jim Reed._

"This is our guy.." Mac whispered to one of those agents. "He can take the shot if we get one."

The Agent nodded, moving aside for Malloy to ease up to the door facing.

"Enrique..." Katherine Bates was already inside the apartment. _Hell..she was directly in front of the man and...his hostage_. "We have a situation here...don't we."

"I'll kill her." The words were said so chillingly calm, that one did not for a second, doubt the man's veracity. The woman.. _the hostage that the man held so protectively in order to shield himself from all the many weapons pointed at him, was on the verge of collapse..clearly._

She had offered up a nervous groan of dismay at the words, her dark eyes pleading for help.

"And I think you know..I will." 'Enrique' did not seem in any way alarmed by the predicament he found himself within. His manner was undisturbed, his hand..the one holding the seven inch knife..was steady and poised.

"Oh, I know that, Enrique..." Katherine nodded agreeably. "We all know that, rest assured but...you know.." She pointed out. "That when you hurt her... _we_...will hurt...you. Permanently..don't you."

"Do you think I am afraid to die?" The thought seemed to amuse the man.

"I think you are afraid to live.." Bates told the truth as she saw it. " _We know where your mother is_."  
The man's face altered just a tad. He eased back on the pressure of the knife held to the hostage's jugular. "That's a lie. My mother is dead." He smiled and Pete felt a chill run the length of his body. "My aunt...God rest her soul...told me so..just before I killed her. Now..I _know I had promised not to kill her but..well_.." Enrique shrugged stocky shoulders. "I just couldn't seem to help myself."

"She lied." Katherine Bates... _lied right back now..stalling for time_. "Your mother is in a nursing home. She can't walk but..she's ok. You remember, don't you? Her back was always giving her hell? Right?"

Enrique's eyes shifted just a tad.

Malloy had long since spotted Reed. The young man stood, to the right of the room, weapon pointed directly at Enrique Alvarez. How long he had stood like that was anyone's guess. _His arms must be burning by now, Pete knew._ The weapon seemed steady enough, though.

"Your job isn't really finished is it..until you..speak with her." Katherine put it delicately. "Your brother...Roderick. _Where is he, Enrique_?" Katherine had caught Jack Evan's eyes, something in them telling the woman to move her position.

She glanced to the floor, turning slightly to her right. "He should have a decent burial..don't you think? I mean..." She lifted sad eyes, stepping away and back..out of the line of fire.

She realized, the sniper had arrived on scene, just as Evans had indicated. "She hurt him, didn't she..just like she hurt you but..you were strong which is odd, really."

Enrique's attention was caught in spite of himself, the dark eyes followed the woman's every move, the knife at the hostage's throat never wavering one centimeter.

"Doesn't Roderick mean... _brave soldier_?" Katherine perused the meticulously displayed table full of miniature soldiers before her. "But..you were the brave one..right? _You protected him as best you could..didn't you."_

"Soldier...warrior." Enrique corrected quietly. "I..got home too late that day. I loved school. It meant..." The man sighed lightly. "I didn't have to go home. I always stayed as late as I could." His brow furrowed slightly. "It's my fault. If I had gone home..I could have stopped her."

"I have to tell you, she's a piece of work, alright." Katherine perpetrated the lie, continuing on. "The nurses really hate her, if that's any consolation. They don't give her the best of care...just saying."

Enrique lifted empty eyes.

"We can end this now.." She spread her hands slightly. "It's not likely that you can escape a maximum prison but..if you get the insanity plea..that means a nut house." She moved further away from the man and his hostage. " _Which battle is this?_ That's the South, right? I recognize the uniforms."

"The Battle Of Rich Mountain." Came the surprising reply.

"Ahh..The Swamp Devils." Katherine nodded agreeably. "How hard can it be to escape from a nut house?" She shrugged, grimacing endearingly. "Then..maybe you could finish what you started but..I don't know. The odds aren't good, are they, even so."

"You know the Swamp Devils?"

"No, I don't know them..they're dead, Enrique..just like the women you've killed. How could I possibly know them?" Katherine exasperated. "Why did you kill all those helpless females? _That just doesn't seem like you, I gotta say."_

" _Helpless?_ You want to know who the real 'helpless' ones were?" The man disdained. " _You don't know nothin_! I protected the kids from those heartless bitches! I showed them what it felt like to be beaten and tortured...just like they were doing to their kids! _And what did you bastards do? NOTHING_!"

Pete watched carefully for his chance. He had extracted his revolver, taking his stance..his weapon supported...braced, against the edge of the door facing.

The knife dug into the flesh of the hostage's throat causing her to cry out in alarm and pain. Blood trickled down the brown flesh into the top of her dress.

"The fucking judges gave them BACK to the whores! _And you call ME a murderer_?"

"I wouldn't have given them back, Enrique." Katherine spoke softly, trying to ignore the whimpers of terror the hostage offered. " _Just like that bitch there_. Do you really think any one of us cares if you kill her? You think we're so stupid not to know what she's done?"

She, in reality... _knew nothing what-so-ever about the woman in question_. She was playing it all by ear and praying she did not make a mistake that would cost that woman her life.

"You've hurt a lot of people...innocent people. You should understand what that means..you..of all people."

She hastily continued, grasping at any straw that came to mind. "You remember how you felt when you found Roderick. You remember that pain. You haven't ever been able to forget. Well... _you've caused others to feel that!"_

"No one could care for those whores...or if they did, then that makes them just as evil."

" _The kids don't understand_. They only know their mother is dead."

"They understand... _the hurting has stopped_. And no matter what else..that's a good thing."

"So now what?" Katherine run her hands over her face. "My God... _is she worth it?"_ The woman shook her head, the long tresses swaying negatively. "You won't walk out of here today, Enrique..is that what you really want? _Because of HER_?"

"She has to die."

_"NO..she doesn't!"_

"She has to die and.." The man held fast to the hostage when she would have melted to the ground, his tone altering drastically, the knife positioned across the left side of her throat now. One good sweep and it was over. "Because if she doesn't... _she will go on hurting her kid_. And you people...will just turn away like you did with Roddy and me. _I don't...turn away_."

MacDonald touched Pete's jacket.

_Malloy took the shot._

The only sound after the loud pop of the revolver was silence for a goodly spell.

The hostage stared white-faced at the dead man at her feet.   Enrique's dark eyes looked at her accusingly. The woman was in shock. Officers lead her away.

Katherine Bates felt shitty. She too, stared at Enrique Alverez' body. _He looked kinda peaceful_.

Reed had holstered his weapon, coming to stand beside his partner. "You ok?"

Malloy nodded absently, but..he felt sick inside. He realized the necessity of what had gone down. He had fired his weapon in the line of duty before. When they said.. _in the movies_ ..that it got easier...they didn't know what the fuck they were talking about.

Pete glanced over at Katherine Bates. There were tears in her eyes and he knew..they were not for the monster that had murdered all those women...they were for the little boy that had to suffer what no child should ever have to suffer.

Pete jerked his head indicating his partner should give him a little breathing space.

Reed had watched Pete's face, sensing the why of it. He needed some fresh air anyway.

"...Are .. _'you_ '" Pete had put his hands on his hips, turning his head toward the woman, having looked down to the dead guy for some few moments. "ok." was a more pertinent question.

She seemed to pull herself back from a very unpleasant journey. "...yeah." Katherine nodded listlessly. "...Good shot...it was...quick."

Pete nodded aimlessly.

"It probably didn't...hurt." She lifted haunted eyes. "He's been hurt enough in life, I think."

Evans walked over, taking his 'man' in tow. "Come on...let's wrap this up." He half smiled at Malloy but it didn't reach the man's eyes. "You had to do it. You saved her life, you know..right?"

"Was he telling the truth? About the woman?"  Pete had to know.

"That's something we're going to find out." Evans guaranteed. "Doesn't excuse it but...yeah. We'll see what's what before any decisions are made one way or another."

"I have to turn my weapon in." Pete knew Mac was waiting in the corridor. Most had cleared the room awaiting the arrival of forensics and I.A.D.

Evans nodded, like Reed..sensing something about the two people who seemed so desperately awkward and self-conscious suddenly. "Gonna check something out with Schaffer..then we gotta get out of here, ok?"

Katherine pulled her eyes from Enrique's body. "Yeah...sure."

Pete watched the other man cross the room. He was grateful not to have an audience for what must be said.

"...You worked the guy good." He would give her that much. "For a moment..I thought he would..." He let it go. This was much harder than he thought it would be. "...that stuff you told me..about the crosswords and..." He motioned to the elaborate settings of the toy soldiers all around the room, most having been knocked over by the struggle early on when Reed and Sanchez had forced their way into the room. "Everything."

Katherine wasn't sure where he was going so she stood, ill-at-ease and just wanting it to be over.

It had been one hell of a day, after all.  And it hurt to be around this guy now.   It hurt bad.  She tried not to show as much.

"You know your job, Bates.." He meant the praise. "You're good at it. Don't let anyone tell you differently." He waited for the large grey eyes to seek him out, then offered a somewhat lop-sided grin. "Even if it's a hard-headed cop who always said you'd never amount to nothing anyway."

The man reached, gently touching the sleeve of her jacket. He compressed his lips tightly, drawing in a long breath. He nodded once and took his leave.

Katherine Bate's heart had begun a thunderous clamor . It was beating so hard suddenly that she thought it would jump out of her throat.

She watched Malloy walk out of the room, her thoughts chaotic.

Evans rejoined her. "I'm sorry you had to be here for this one. I know how difficult is was, but you got nothing to prove to these people, Katie. You should let it go, maybe..what do you think?"

She didn't know what to think..now.

"He obviously meant something to you once. Doesn't seem that way now, though, if you want the truth." the man made mention. " _From his perspective, I mean_."

"He..can be ok..especially if he keeps his mouth shut." Kate felt the need to defend Peter Malloy for some odd reason even she could not phantom. "His friendship meant a lot, that's all. It's sad that he...thinks of me in another vein now. Or..it is to me, at least."

"We'll fly out tomorrow. This will be all behind you." Evans put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "things will get back to normal."

Katherine sat on the couch, her legs suddenly a little rubbery. She was careful not to touch anything. She turned her attention to Enrique Alverez. She knew he was one of the bad guys..she had no illusions about that. It just seemed a damned shame that's all...a crying damned shame.

She could still smell Pete's cologne..she had always liked his cologne. That fact made her want to cry too.

 _What the hell_...was wrong with her lately! The woman had no clue what-so-ever.


	6. Old Hurts Revisited

 Pete Malloy stood, coffee cup in one hand, his other braced on the kitchen wall of his apartment.

He watched the sunrise over the tree line of the park across the way.

The place was deserted so early, the swings moving slightly in the heavy breeze coming down from the mountains today.

The man sipped the bitter brew absently, his thoughts varied and a little unsettled.

He had gotten in just an hour ago and had been too restless to attempt any kind of sleep.

Every time a cop pulled his weapon, especially if he used it..there were repercussions. In the instance of the shooting death of Enrique Alverez, not much was said. He would be on desk duty for three days while the official word came down but in effect...Pete had fired his weapon in order to save a life, not to mention..at the request of his Commanding Officer.

There still would be questions unanswered and a Board hearing.

Pete's mind was not on any of the 'official' matters.

 _It was still there_..in spite of everything. He guessed the years before the incident..that's what it had been classified in his mind after four years...well, three years, six months and twenty-seven days..those years would not simply be erased from his memory over night.

Not since Katherine Bates had come back on the scene, that is.

When she had left, shortly after the...shortly afterwards, it had been easier to forget...to move on.

And too, having a new partner to worry over. To train and watch out for. That had helped too.  Jim Reed was a God send in more ways than one, it turned out.

But now..the woman was back and Pete simply did not understand the emotions her reappearance was causing.

It was water under the bridge..over and done many years since. He had met new women, moved past so many things that 'used to be.'

The man sighed heavily, crossing to put his cup in the sink. He rinsed it out, putting it in the dishwasher. Pete was very meticulous about his apartment. Many women that came here had expected the usual 'bachelor pad'...he knew they had, because they had told him as much, often.

A stint in the Marines taught the man order and discipline.

About the only bad habit he had in that department, he guessed..was he still enjoyed playing 'air basketball' with his socks and underwear. The hamper by the bathroom entrance was sometimes littered with 'misses'. He liked to sleep as late as he could, so..there were days when he had to rush through his shower then beat it across town to the station house in order to clamor into his dress blues. On date nights..he sometimes found himself scurrying to pick up 'debris' before the lady arrived.

Hey, a guy was allowed one bad habit, surely.

_Jack Evans had said they would be flying out today._

That was probably a good thing. But, if so..why did he feel so shitty about it? He had been ok with everything until..after he had taken out Alverez. _Until he had seen her face_. Not that tears usually affected him.

Hell no. It was a woman thing and they used it against a guy.

It hadn't been the tears. She had just looked so lost and..alone. Some part of him wanted to go to her..take her in his arms and make it all ok.

 _It had been that way from the beginning_.

She was a smart-assed, opinionated Rookie with no cause what-so-ever to be as confident and 'all knowing' as she thought herself to be back then.

And he had no qualms about telling her so. Thank God Mac had assigned her to Ernie Shepard.

 _Pete probably would have shot her within the first week of training, anyway_.

She made it clear, from day one.. _she did not like him_. She had even said the words right to his face. In front of every man present..including 'Mac' MacDonald.

She had took a swing at him which was ok, because she hit like a girl but..something inside Pete had even responded to that somewhat questionable display.

It had tickled him after he had calmed the hell down. He never would have shown as much to the woman, of course. Or anyone else but _William Cruise had picked up on it_. And had called Pete on the issue.

Will was very intuitive about people and even though he was a Rookie himself, Pete felt an instant affinity with his new partner. They liked the same things, thought the same way..felt about the 'job' in the same manner.

Pete had already fallen in love with that adorable little baby girl that Will and Annie had made out of their love. That they were in love was undisputable. Anyone with half a brain could see it. Pete kinda envied Will that kind of happiness..even though he had to sit through hours of 'patrol time' listening to one 'Annie story' after another.

 _How they met..the first kiss..that time at the lake when Annie had gotten mad and pushed Will in the water_.

The memories made Pete smile now.

And then..that horrible day when the man had to tell Annie that.. _Will would never be coming home again_. That little Emily would not have a dad to watch over her any longer.

It had been the most difficult thing Pete Malloy had ever had to do in his entire life. To look into those hopeful eyes and...devastate any measure of 'hope'.

_He never talked about that time._

_Not even to Reed._

He knew Jim must be curious but to the man's credit..he never asked. Not in all the time they had known each other.

He had been forced to think about it though...now. Since Katherine Bates had come back into his world.

They had been called to the warehouse to back up Shepard and Bates. _A simple burglary_. Suspects were holed up inside. Bates had gone in..saw three guys with weapons. They had taken a shot at her. Shepard and she were holding the fort until other units could arrive.

 _Adam-12_ had been only a few blocks away when the call came in.

But..there hadn't been three guys. _There had been four_.

And that forth one had taken William Cruise by surprise.

Bates had 'cleared' the place..that's what she had said. _Everyone was 'clear'_.. All accounted for. It hadn't taken long to round the guys up..cuff them. All neat and packaged.

 _Except the one she had missed in her 'sweep' of the back area_.

Cruise had gone around to lock up the exterior doors...the guy had been trying to get out that way while all the action was up front.

 _A rookie mistake, granted_.

But that one had cost a good man his life. That one..had taken a husband from his wife..a wife that had been devastated by the reality. A little girl would never know her father because of that mistake and _Pete Malloy could never forgive himself for allowing his partner...a good man...to walk into something that he never should have walked into._

Pete had feelings for Katherine Bates back then.

He was beginning to really _...really_..like her. He would have told her so soon. He would even have made a move.

She had been different than any woman he had ever encountered. She was sharp and intelligent and ambitious. She excelled in anything she ever attempted. She had made it clear to anyone who would listen..the police department was only a stepping stone for her.

She had plans with her life..she wanted to make a difference.

 _She was moving up_.

Pete had confronted her afterwards...when he had been so hurt and destroyed by Will's death. He had said horrible things. Things he had meant at the time.  Maybe he still meant them.

If she hadn't been so head strong..so overly confident...so fucking sure of herself..maybe she would have been more careful in her 'sweep'.

And Annie...when she had come to the department that day..and confronted Bates. Annie had heard the rumors and insinuations. It had been a horrible time ..for everyone involved.

Bates had left..transferred out.

As a Rookie, _she was allowed mistakes_. It had gone on her record but somehow she had overcome it all and moved up in rank and status. And now..she was an Agent for the FBI.

All well and good but.. _Pete could not let go of that 'mistake'_...that's why he was so confused now.

His emotions were conflicted. He could still see that smart ass Rookie when he looked at Katherine Bates but today...in that room .. _he had seen someone else_. Someone he was instinctively drawn to.

He had noticed her.. _as a man notes a woman_ , even that first day..and he was doubly pissed at himself for having done so. She had looked damned good in those heels, with that amazing red hair falling down her back in those soft curls. And that damned skirt had been too tight, showing off her..assets and whatnot.

It wasn't right. _It just was not right_.

He had to move past this crap. He had to let go and..stop thinking stupid things.

She would be gone soon and..it would be good. It would be fine.

He would move on and things would get back to the way they had been.

All he had to do was wait it out.

 _He could do that_. He was just tired. Everything was..weird.

The man nodded to himself, deciding to try to get some rest. His mind was full but...it had been a long damned night. He needed to sleep. _It would be ok after that_..he just knew it.


	7. Sex, Lies..Video Players

Katherine Bates stood alone, watching the attendants put the finishing touches on the grave site.

The two men patted the compacted soil with shovels, then one crossed the wet grass, climbing into the backhoe. The other nodded to the woman then joined his friend.

They drove away down the small road that lead out of the cemetery.

Katherine glanced back to the compressed soil. She stepped, putting a single white rose on the top of the dirt. She raised from her stooped position, sighing lightly.

"Well...Enrique." The woman wasn't sure what to say..or if anything was needed in this instance, _but she could not simply..walk away_. Not just yet, anyway. "I made it." She shrugged slender shoulders. "Not many others.." She glanced around the totally empty site.

"Ok..NO..others." She quipped then..lost the mood. "...Sorry." She apologized.

The rain fell on the area, the only other sound, the slight movement of the trees as the slight wind ruffled the thick summer foliage. Katherine had missed the palm trees when first she had moved to Washington D.C. That was a while back and now..the palms kinda held a strange fascination again.

There were a few lining the boulevard out front the cemetery walls. The trees inside the area were the regular kind, she guessed. Trees..the woman did not know from.

"Well, come on man..what did you expect." Katherine asked. "Anyway.." She moved on. "I tried to get a priest or something but on such short notice.. And I have to fly out in a couple hours. You know the traffic to the airport and all. So...but.." She brightened a bit. "You have to be a little bit more..happy now, right? It kinda sucked...having all that awful stuff in your head day in day out.." She trailed away.

The silence returned. "I..wore this black thing for you." She glanced down to her clothes which were covered by a trench coat. "It's just a pant's suit..so..like, I did the 'respect' thing. It's all I had in the suit case. I know you had a crappy life. I just wanted to..be here and to say.." _She wasn't sure what she should say, in reality_.

The woman lowered her head. The tears allowed. "..I'm sorry, man. I'm sorry you had such a crappy life. I'm sorry no one stepped up for your brother and you. I'm sorry for what you guys must have suffered. No one can even imagine what you guys had to go through.."

She swiped at her cheeks. "There's this guy I know..he's a butt head. He thinks women cry to get their way. He's wrong..as usual though." She sniffed, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue.

"We cry for all sorts of reasons. It's not always to snow you guys. Sometimes it is, but not always. I'd say..maybe 80 per cent of the time, we're just crying to be crying."

Katherine waved a dismissive hand. "It's not cool to cry though...I guess." She sniffed again.

"So..I'll stop." The woman lifted her head. "I'm going to go back to work and put all this behind me, ya know? I mean..I don't care one way of the other what these people think of me. What does it matter, right? I'll probably never see any of them ever again so..it'll be fine. Once I'm out of here, I mean."

She nodded at nothing in particular.

She searched her mind for an appropriate farewell. She hated funerals but who didn't. She was never sure how to act or what to say. "...Ok, well..I guess I will...get going then. I have to pack and all." She glanced at the grave once again. "I'm...glad I came though."

There seemed nothing more to say so she turned to go... _and nearly crapped her pant suit_. "GEESH!" The woman had clutched the front of the trench coat, gasping her surprise and shock.

 _"MALLOY_!" She tried to calm her thunderous heart, all to no avail. " _IN A GRAVE YARD_?"

Her temper flared. "You sneak up on me...IN A GRAVE YARD? What the HELL..is in your head, man?" Then..another horrible thought crossed her mind. "...How long have you been standing there?... _I wasn't crying or anything._ I'm just not used to your smog any longer."

Malloy simply stood, his gaze a patient one.

Katherine settled her nervous system, her mind sorting through all the reasons the man would ..be..standing there. No logical ones came to mind.

"It's raining." Pete mentioned, for the weather had taken a turn for the worse. It was coming down harder and the wind had picked up.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded, still embarrassed to think..the man might have been privy to anything she had said. "This is a private funeral!"

"Yeah...so I see." Pete glanced around. "One word, Bates...umbrella." He motioned with his hand..the one holding the..umbrella.

"Well..it wasn't raining when I came!" He thought he knew it all.

"It's been raining since right after sun-up." He corrected. He knew, because he had been walking to his car when it had started. "Which was about three hours ago."

"I _didn't know you could tell time_." She started off, making her way around the guy. This was all she needed. _First a funeral and now this_! She didn't know which was worse. "Wear a digital now, do you?"

"There are things that need to be said, Katherine." Malloy turned as she past him, his tone warning her that..he was going to say a few.

"News flash, Scout.." She halted her steps, facing the man squarely. "You are very adept at conveying your feelings without words.. _your actions speak volumes_. I got the point many years ago..but if nothing will have it that you ruin my day...have at it."

"I just came from a long talk with Ed Wells."

"My sympathies..what has that to do with.."

"He was Ernie Shepard's partner before he got his stripes."

"Gee, really? I didn't know that."

"Shut up and listen." Pete stepped once and for some odd reason, Katherine felt the need to retreat a step..which she did.

"Well, fine..just don't get so pissy!"

"...Shepard passed a year and a half ago."

"I know that. I was at his..." She halted, realizing the mistake too late.

"You were there?" He hadn't seen her.

"Well, gosh. I got the impression that I wouldn't have exactly been a welcomed guest."

Pete had the good grace to feel bad about that..now. "You lied." He came directly to the point.

"I lie a lot.. _you're going to have to be more specific_." Her skin started to crawl.

"Ed told me everything." Pete stated grimly. " _Why the hell_...did you do it?" Was the one question he had asked himself repeatedly on the drive over. "Why would you...do it?"

"Don't have a clue as to what you are..."

" _STOP IT_!" He advanced angrily. "I said... _I KNOW!"_

"Which is more than I do." She moved cautiously having started visibly at the totally unexpected outburst from the man. "Look...I have a flight to catc..."

"It wasn't you who didn't 'clear' that damned warehouse... _it was Shepard_. He was the one that missed the guy." Pete repeated the sordid details..the ones Ed Wells had finally disclosed.

Katherine Bates put on her best 'confused' look. "What the hell are you..."

"Don't even go there." Malloy disdained. "Do you think I don't remember all your little...cunning maneuvers? It won't wash...not with me, baby."

"I don't know what's up Ed Well's ass but...he is the one lying."

"Why would he?"

"Why would I?" She demanded. "Shepard was the best damned cop this division has ever seen and you guys are standing there trying to blacken his record..you...tell ME why! He was one of the good guys, Malloy...you KNOW that! _What the HELL is going on here_?"

"Shepard had three months to retire..until his pension. You took the rap."

"Yeah.. _like I would do that_." She laughed sarcastically. "I screwed the hell up..I admitted it. _Get over it_! It's done. I can't change anything! If I could, I would..but I can't, ok? What..do you want from me?"

"You look at me.." He moved, grasping her arms in a tight grip, his face showing his fury. His eyes flashing the heat of the moment. "And you tell me.. _that it was you who got my partner killed_. Tell me that..those exact words."

The grey eyes softened two fold, her soul cringing for this man's pain..the pain she could read in those blue eyes. "...it was...me." She lowered her head, her eyes closing in despair. "I'm...so sorry." She whispered brokenly. "I've...always..b-been...s-sorry."

Katherine swallowed hard. She felt the man's grip lessen and..witnessed his hand fall away.

Her own hand came to cover her face for a beat as she swiped the tears absently. She lifted devastated eyes to the stoic features. "I'm sorry, Malloy. I...I would have told you...that day had you...allowed me to do so."

The man continued to look at her. That look tore her heart from her body. "I'm...j-just..so..sorry."

"...You're lying." He knew for a certainty suddenly.

Kate shook her head, the long red tresses swishing gently in the strong breeze. "No."

"...Yeah..." Malloy suddenly felt..better. "You are."

The woman sniffed, glancing about the silent area aimlessly. "...Is that...all you needed?" She shifted haunted eyes to the man.

"Why didn't you confide in me..." He felt hurt..anger...confusion. "I thought...we were at that stage? Was I wrong?"

She laughed hollowly, shaking her head again. But, she kept quiet.

"..Wells said...he thought..because I am so..hard lined about rules and shit." Pete thought he knew the answer. "That I would go to the Sarge. That Shepard would be charged..no one knew about the cancer...but, Ed."

 _Katherine had known_. She had known about the pills and the doctor's visits. Even the doctor had not told anyone. That was how much respect Ernie Shepard instilled in those that knew him well.

"Ed said..it ate him up. Withholding the truth." Pete said. "That Ernie couldn't handle it..and in the end..."

"You say any of that shit out loud and I'll deny it to my grave." The woman turned cold eyes to the man. "None of it's true...NONE! Ernie was a good, decent man. He would never have.."

"Ok." Pete conceded. "Ok, fine."

Katherine tried to read the handsome features. "I mean it, Malloy. I'll make your life a living hell if you go that route and if you think I can't do it then..."

"You've made the past few days shit." He interrupted. "So, yeah..you haven't lost the knack."

She...calmed. "I'm sorry for Will Cruise..more than you will ever know but..."

"Alright." He cut her short. "Let it go."

" _YOU...let it go!"_ She grated.

He nodded slowly. The silence came. The woman..calmed her nervous system as best she could. Never in a million years had she expected..what had gone down would have...gone down.

She would kick Ed Well's ass when...well, she couldn't really kick his ass but.. It was going to be ok, though. _God forbid Peter Jackass Malloy would ever go back on his word_...

"You are giving your word..right?" She had better check on that one. "That IS what you're saying! About Ernie I mean..not that there is anything to.."

"Yes..my word."

Katherine..breathed again. "...Alright...then." She..settled her mind.

The tension came and stayed. "...So.." She desperately sought a graceful way out of such a difficult situation. " _You know what Freud would say about that car you drive..I'm just saying."_

"Freud would be..wrong." The man assured her.

"Yeah, whatever." She didn't for one minute believe THAT! "Are we square now?"

"I don't know..." The man stepped..closer. She had to tilt her head back and lean slightly to hold his eyes. Eyes that seemed to look into her soul. "...are we?"

"W-What are you..." Katherine swept the man's frame suspiciously, her nerves stretched tautly yet again by his nearness. "Talking..about?"

"What do you think I'm talking about?" Pete's eyes fell to the full pout of her mouth, remaining..transfixed.

Katherine Bates was suddenly out of her depth and she knew as much. " _What is this..twenty questions_? I have to go.. I...eh..."

Peter Malloy...lowered his head slowly, his eyes flicking the pretty features restlessly, for.. _there was a restlessness inside him_. One that urged him...forward.


	8. Misunderstandings

Kate leaned back slightly, her face taking on a rather comical expression. She watched Malloy's..approach. "...What..are you..." The woman practically accused, her palms lifting to press against the front of Pete's leather coat. "Doing?"

Malloy stopped his actions, his brows lifting fractionally. "..You can't be that stupid. Even..you!" He was relatively sure.

Katherine gasped her shock, her worst fears confirmed. "You.. _you just better...NOT_!" She was adamant on the subject suddenly. "Why would you even GO there?"

" _Because you want me to."_ Malloy wasn't above explaining the facts of the matter.

Katherine Bates drew in a more than indignant breath, the large smoke eyes showing her astonishment for such audacity. "I most CERTAINLY...do NOT!"

Pete thought the matter through, slowly straightening his frame, which was a good head taller then the woman's. He scrutinized the pretty features for a long beat, his mind very active.

He played a hunch. "...Ok."

He shrugged well-developed shoulders, stepping away from her vicinity, leaving her out in the elements for he had taken his umbrella along with his departure.

Katherine's mouth fell open yet again, her senses getting a workout this fine day. "...Ok?" She had to question his sudden mood change. "... _That's it?..._ OK?"

"Sure." Pete nodded amiably for once. "You need a ride or something?." He took on his most innocent look which on a this man..seemed ludicrous somehow to the woman. "To the airport, I mean."

"I don't need a _'ride'_..." Kate was suddenly more than incensed. "I have that rental setting next to your 'Freud-mobile'...right there!" She pointed out the two vehicles parked a goodly distance away, on the road which wound throughout the cemetery. "Some 'trained observer' you are!" She felt the need to point out his flaws for some obscure reason. " _Two cars, Malloy...two_! In the entire visual parameter and you ask if I need a ride? Did you think God miraculously put that car there so one of these dead people could run to the market for milk?"

"Hey..what's the hassle here?" Malloy was having one hell of a time keeping his face straight.

"I was just trying to be civil."

"Well, what a refreshing change..NO!" She snapped. "I don't need a freakin ride!"

"All you had to do was say so." Pete could not remember enjoying a conversation more, truth be told. He kept the fact well hidden, but his mood was very much improved from the time of his arrival on the scene. "I'm headed over to the donut shop, cause.. _that's what cops do, as you know_...being one yourself.. _sorta_." He could banter with the best of them if the need arose, after all. "Feel like a chocolate glazed?" The man knew her weaknesses and used them unerringly against her in this instance.

The question, not to mention..the statement..seemed to throw Kate for a beat. She glanced helplessly about, her eyes falling on the grave site of Enrique Alvarez

"Oh, he won't mind." Malloy was relatively certain. "It's expected of us."

"Well.." The woman seemed to take heart. "I..I didn't have breakfast." She seemed to be explaining more to Enrique than Malloy.

"Everyone should have a good breakfast..keeps them from getting bitchy."

She cut narrowed eyes to the man but then..lost the animosity. "..I guess..one donut won't kill me."

Katherine lifted hopeful eyes to the man for confirmation.

"Nah..." Malloy proved that chivalry wasn't dead... " _Might make your ass bigger, though_."

"My ass isn't big!" She definitely took exception. "...Is it?" Feebly asked.

"Hey, Bates...I wasn't the one who said it." He spread his hands in the universal sign of 'peace', the umbrella dipped to one side momentarily.

"It was Ed Wells, wasn't it...I hate that man!" She was pretty sure of her facts on this one.

"So like..after the donut?" Pete wanted it stated for the record. "Gonna go to the apartment and fuck your brains out. Ok with you?"

Katherine fought the adrenalin rushing through her body his vulgarity had produced, and the pink flush to her already chilled cheeks. "Oh..I see!" She fought back instinctively. " _You buy me one lousy donut and suddenly..I'm easy?"_

"Who said I was going to buy?" He scowled, biting the inner part of his mouth to keep the grin from erupting on his face.

"And not the apartment" she disgusted. "Half the Western Hemisphere has visited 'the apartment'." The woman had 'quoted' with her fingers to emphasize her point. This man often required visual aids, after all. "If we're going to do... 'that'," She 'quoted' yet again. "Then spring for a damned hotel room at least, _you cheap ass bastard_!"

"What's wrong with _your_ hotel room?" He asked, feigning confusion then...chuckled appreciatively at her 'hurt' look. "I just don't know about you, Bates..you are one weird chick! _What the hell is it I see in you_?"

"Turn that question around, you big gorilla!" It was snidely suggested. "What would any woman see in YOU?"

"Come up to the 'apartment'.." The man 'quoted' with his fingers, even as she had. "And judge for yourself..or.." He swept her petite body with masculine appraisal. "Are you...all talk?"

"I'm not 'all talk'!" She clearly was offended by such an accusation.

"Neither..." Pete Malloy tossed the umbrella aside, stepping to confront the woman, face to face, so to speak, his fingers curving to the slender arms. He tugged her hard against his chest, his arms encircling her body, holding securely. He looked down into startled eyes. ".. _am ..I!"_

He reached, his fingers filtering into the dampness of red curls, as he held her head from movement. His mouth touched the cold lips, parting them insistently, the pressure easing into a gentle probing 'search' a second after he felt her resistance melt away.

The pit of Katherine's stomach lurched at the touch of the warm mouth, a uniquely feminine moan escaping her as Pete's essence surrounded her senses. He smelled so wonderful, a tangy, clean scent filtering from the opened buttons of his shirt.

The touch of his fingers moving ever so gently into the strands of her hair sent goose flesh throughout her body. The warmth of his body melted into her slightly chilled one and the strength of his arm surrounding the small of her back made her want to squirm closer to him.

Pete probed the soft, supple lips, the hot inner moisture drawing him into it's inviting depths. She smelled of mint and baby lotion and an illusive fragrance that made him want to search out's it 's source.

He felt the slender arms lift about his neckline and the pressure of her body as it melted to his straining one. Her embrace tightened systematically. He did not once think of discouraging such familiarity on her part, but indeed..encouraged such behavior by tightening his own arms about the curvaceous frame.

He felt the swell of her breasts even through the coat she wore. He found..he liked the sensation, stepping to bring them even closer, were that possible.

Katherine's cheeks flushed a tad as she felt the beginning swell of the man's early arousal. She broke the kiss, a little unsure of how to proceed..or perhaps..if..they should.

"What did you expect?" Pete was not ashamed or embarrassed by his growing condition. He nuzzled the pert little nose in open affection.

"No." She shook the long tresses slightly, unable to meet his probing gaze as yet. "It's...nice."

Pete lifted her chin, catching her mouth again..the kiss filled with the promise of intimacy should she wish it. "Yeah..." He whispered directly into her parted lips. "It is."

She tightened her arms again, tip-toeing, awkwardly searching for his mouth. Which he gladly offered up, his tongue easing sensually into her opening, teasing the tip of her's with languid strokes of prurient passion.

Katherine Bates sighed happily, giving herself up to the wondrous emotions enveloping her mind and body.

Just for a moment..she lost herself in the expertise of this man's kiss.

She suddenly knew..this was what she had wanted from the moment she had seen him again. It was what she had always wanted. It was more than 'want'...he was making her realize.. _it was 'need_.'

She 'needed'..Pete Malloy. Peter...Jackass ...Malloy...was teaching her a life lesson.

He was a really...really...good teacher.

She hadn't known that about the man.

She ...knew it now.


	9. Fresh Starts..Or Not.

"Malloy?" The soft voice stirred the man from a light sleep. He had been drifting in a very nice place. All warm and comfortable and..relaxed.

"Hummm?" Pete murmured contentedly, stretching his entire frame slowly, easing his muscles this way and that. He felt good.

"...You didn't buy me a donut." The 'pout' could definitely be detected in the sultry statement.

Malloy chuckled appreciatively, the sensual sound vibrating deliciously along Katherine Bate's nerve endings. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment..not to mention, the well defined body lying so intimately next to her's.

"I'll buy you any damned thing you want, baby." Pete Malloy was in a particularly giving mood this rainy afternoon. He tried to keep the smile out of his voice, but he just felt too damned good right now.

"I want it in writing." Katherine did not trust the guy, pure and simple. " _Baby_?" She questioned the endearment. He knew how she felt about..endearments. _Especially ones he did not mean_.

"Snookems?" Malloy shrugged mentally, finding his own wit rather amusing, truth told. He held fast to the shapely body nestled in his arms, and for good measure, nuzzled the silk of her hair, planting a lingering kiss into the fragrant curls.

"I'm going to hurl." Katherine had definitely disliked that one, she decided with a fixed scowl.

"You're such a romantic, Bates." Pete sighed lightly, shifting his position..and her's as he moved about the smaller frame. He looked down into bright, inquisitive eyes. He liked the way the long red tresses were all disheveled and wayward, spread out on his pillow every which way. "I've always liked that about you."

"Wasn't sure you liked ANY thing about me." She told the truth. "You hid it well."

The man lowered his gaze, having long since felt the bulge of her breasts pressing to his chest. "Ohh..I like a lot of things about you." He crooked his head a bit, leaning ever so slightly away from her body. "Least of all...those little things."

He could see the beautiful form of the plump, round melons with their breathtaking nipples raising so invitingly for his attention. He didn't mind giving it in this instance, lowering his head, his tongue swirling lazily about the amber circle with it's taunt tips.

Katherine lay her head back, lifting slightly for the man's administrations, sighing whimsically.

"... _Little?"_ His statement had been nagging at her..

He chuckled, moving back from his task. "There is something terribly wrong with you..you know that..right?"

She shrugged helplessly, running her fingers over his brow into the coolness of his hair. "You need to shave."

"I did." He frowned, keeping very still, so as not to disturb her antics. Chills ran the length of his arms. He liked how she touched him.

Kate ran her finger tip down the curve of Malloy's cheek. "It's very..manly." She liked the effect of the coarse stubble although it was more blonde than dark.

"Well.." He liked her liking it.. "I'm a man."

The grey eyes swept his naked torso in open appreciation. "You sure are."

He dimpled. "I like you like this. I'll have to not buy you a donut more often."

"...I..like you too." The thought reminded her of priorities..and it made her sad. She hid it well. "I know you're old so.. _I'm thinking the once is all you're good for, am I wrong_?"

"..Excuse me?" He knew a challenge when he heard one, seeking the curve of her neckline, his mouth planting gentle, soft kisses here and there.

"And..I should be going.." She put on a brave face, searching his features when he had pulled back to seek her out. "It's getting late, Kong."

It wasn't as if she was not aware of the 'Malloy Set of Rules', after all.

Kate's eyes were soft for the man. "I wouldn't have missed this for all the airplanes in China though." That part was true. "How many do you think there ar..."

"What are you talking about?" Malloy scowled down at her, his expression..cooling somewhat.

"I know the drill." She tried to make light of the subject but she suddenly did not feel very.. 'light'. " _No attachments_. But, I was thinking..maybe you could come up to D.C. for a day or two soon? I can show you the sights or.." She hoped she wasn't being too forward but..she just did not want to sever all ties with the man again. Not when they had re-connected so..nicely and all.

"I could fly back. You could take me deep sea fishing. It will be a perfect excuse to throw me in the ocean.." She quipped playfully. "Well, yes, Officer.. _she just slipped on the wet deck and ..in she went_. I tried to save her of cours.."

"Stop it." Malloy snapped. "I don't ...do that."

"Well..no." she half laughed, confused at his anger. "You would make sure there were no witnesses. I get that!" She smiled at him tentatively. "..What? What's...wrong?...I'm just teasing you, dummy."

"..I don't..do that with women."

She..got it, falling quiet for a beat. She lifted a placid stare. "..Yeah, Scooter..ya do. But, that's ok." She hastily assured him. "Hey..." She lifted his face with gentle hands. "I'm ok with it. I..I'm happy with..what has gone down here. Aren't you?"

"No!" The man rolled away from her, sitting at length on the side of his bed, grabbing a cigarette from the pack on the table. She watched him light it, her nerves suddenly very much on edge.

"Well..I..did the best I could, cowboy."

She teased again, uncertain as to his mood or the reason behind it.

"What's my name?" The man turned on her, his temper high.

Katherine..settled, lowering her eyes from his intense scrutiny.

"Say it!"

She closed her eyes, affected by his anger more than she liked to admit. She looked around the suddenly quiet room taking in the man's belongings. The chest with his badge and name tags. A picture of Jimmy Reed with his parents on an outing at a park sat beside the stapler and the remote to the tv over on the stand to the left of the bed.

His winter coat hung on the back of the door handle. A few articles of underwear had not made the hamper by the bathroom door.

"You never say my name." Pete knew his anger was not because of that tiny detail in their relationship.

Katherine pulled her eyes from a stack of novels on the other side of the bed where she was. The man liked Raymond Chandler.

"Guess it's time to hit the road, hum?" She questioned him, careful not to allow any inflection in her words or face.

"... _Say it_." He held her eyes masterfully, his tone..quiet.

The woman pleated and unpleated the cream sheet between her fingers which were suddenly..shaking. "Peter." She lifted a defiant gaze, her own temper rising to the fore. "Peter J. Malloy..wanna know what the 'J' stands for...jerk wad?"

" _I don't want you to go_." The man took the wind from her sails completely with the out and out warning. " _I want you...to stay."_

"I can't 'stay'...I have a job..just like you."

"Transfer out here."

The statement threw Katherine. "What..what does that..mean?" The implications were enormous. " _Think_!" She warned him. "Before you speak!"

"..So.." He went back to his cigarette for a few minutes. Then he crushed it out in the ash tray..the brass one, with the imprint of the Los Angeles Court House on it. "What was this?" He motioned to the bed, then..shifted her a cool gaze. "You just leave and be damned?"

 _"It's what YOU do_!" She grated then..regretted her words. "...Look..no." she swallowed hard. "No, Pete..this was..amazing. I...I loved...this. I'm just not sure...what it meant to you."

"A lot." He moved, impulsively grasping her hand. "It meant..a lot, Bates! A hell of a lot, baby."

"Ok." She was more than pleased but..wary. "But..if this was..not us. If this was..someone else. You would tell them to..wait. Think it through, right? Not to rush into..anything."

Malloy drew in a cleansing breath. "...Ok." He would give her that.

"I just don't want you to feel rushed. I'm not going anywhere, Malloy."

"Yeah, Bates..." he snapped right back. "You are! _In less than two hours_! You'll be on that damned plane and out of my life again!"

"No. Not if that's not what you want." She was more than ready to compromise. "I will be here." She pointed. " _Anytime you want_. If I hear it in your voice? I will ..be on that damned plane as fast as the taxi can get me to it."

Malloy studied her intensely. "...Why?"

Her eyes softened and she grinned at him. "You know why asswipe..and don't expect me to say it before you do."

Pete..calmed. "...Yeah?" He felt ..better suddenly.

"Yeah but..don't get cocky..you know how fickle I can be when I set my mind to it."

"What mind?" He grinned, pulling her down into the covers beneath him, as he artfully moved about the bed.

"It's not 'that' you're interested in anyway..admit it..pervert." She lifted her arms about his neck line, moving close to him. Her eyes fell to his mouth. "Kiss me." She whispered her request.

" _I'm going to do more than that, Bates_." Malloy told the absolute truth.

"Kay." She...grinned up to him, settling comfortably against the very masculine form. "But, be quick about it. I don't have all day, old guy."

"Nope.." Pete shook his head, his tone dropping suggestively. "Gonna take my time."

"It's all about you, isn't it." She suddenly realized, caressing his lips with a 'meaningful' caress. "I kinda like that about you...Officer."

"Want me to use my cuffs?" Malloy could not resist.

"Want me to use mine?"

He laughed throatily, straddling the woman, pushing her thigh apart. "Shut up will ya...for once? And let me do my job?"

"Nag..nag..." Katherine hung on as the man settled them into the pillows, her legs wrapped securely about his waist. "Nag."

"Yeah, it's a problem..but.." Malloy sought her mouth..if only to shut her the hell up. "Nothing I can't handle."

"So..." Katie was getting a little impatient if her tone was any measure to judge by. "Handle it, Tarzan...handle it!"


End file.
